Kasui Hideta
Hideta Kasui (かすい でた, Kasui Hideta?) is a member of the Kiryuu Clan. He is known for his anti-social approach to both his enemies as well as most of his clanmates, as well as his ironic hatred for the Yakuza as a whole -- deeming the people within it as well as certain other people as "sinners". Appearance Hideta's raven colored hairstyle is usually kept unkempt, though it seems to be professionally styled regardless. In contrast with his pyrokinesis, his eyes are a cool emotionless blue; enticing fear in the hearts of enemies as well as eliciting various "Oohs and Aahs" from the women of Japan he. Hideta has a penchant of wearing stylized, often pricey kimono or yukata. His choice of weaponry are always tucked within folds of his kimono and they are never revealed until battle commences, or until he is annoyed with someone or something. Personality Due to his harsh upbringing, Hideta's personality is a mixture of anti-social and short-tempered. He rarely ever displays any emotion other than being indifferent unless something truly piques his interest, and even that is rare. Kamikaze Sakuki jokingly commented on the strength of Hideta's loathing aura, which was comically able to kill every bird perched onto a nearby tree, labeling Hideta as Senpukku Hideta (でた, lit. Ambush Hideta, also a reference to Sepukku, ''the samurai act of disembowelment). History Born to Kasui Masahiro -- an aspiring chef -- and his supporting wife Emiri, Hideta's birth was praised by villagers as a miracle due to the newly weds numerous failed attempts to conceive a child. However, this status was quickly rethought as his mother became gravely ill, and instead he became the ''bad omen. As the villagers went to great extents to stay out of his way, Hideta was often stuck in confusion and rage at his situation -- even his father thought negatively of him as his mother's condition continued to worsen. Eventually, his mother did pass away but his already bleak status in life would only continue to nose dive from that point. A the time, a local Yakuza family took interest in Masahiro's abilities as a chef and offered him a deal to own his own restaurant. Persuaded with the promise of success, Masahiro quickly traded his most valuable possession to grasp his dreams -- but it wasn't enough. The Yakuza wanted more. Sources spent, Masahiro would give up his only son, ties already cut the day of Emiri's death. The harsh life that followed would shape Hideta into the callous person he is today. Hadn't yet reached his tenth birthday, he would face the gruesome sins of the underworld -- including death, prostitution, murder, and betrayal. As his exposure to this continued, anger and disgust would build until he finally boiled over. As a result, Hideta was able to awaken the energy within him and produced his first flame, and with this new lethal weapon Hideta burned down the Yakuza residence and fled from his hell -- unknowingly becoming what he hated; a sinner. From his first kills, the still young Hideta made it a point to continue the killing of sinners until the world was at peace and was finally spotless. However, in a strange act of kindness and fate, the young Hideta would cross paths with Kiryuu Musashi on a dreadfully snowy night. Though the task wasn't an easy one, Musashi managed to convince Hideta to follow him with the promise of willingly giving his life to him when Hideta had completed his self-imposed duty to the world. One of Hideta's first tasks as a new member of the Kiryuu Clan was to capture a known serial killer, Mean Makuto. After capturing him, Hideta also happened to find a young Irie Miki, whom seemed to have either survived an attack or was about to be attacked if Hideta had not intefered. Ever since that day, Miki was inseparable from Hideta, and Hideta in a sense made a new friend ... or subordinate. Ability Hideta can be considered unique in a sense that his actual weapon isn't the kunai within his possession, but rather the elemental ability of fire generation -- a.k.a, pyrokinesis. However, Hideta's use of this ability is somewhat limited as he cannot control raging flames ( such as a house fire or a forest fire ) but can manipulate small flames that are generated from his own body for short periods of time. Also, though he can create these flames, he's not capable of maintaining it's life -- leading to him using objects in combat that can sustain the flame's life itself. Weaponry Current Weapons: Sho Kunai and Dai Kunai Past Weaponry: N/A Notable Relationships [[Irie Miki|'Irie Miki']]: As stated previously, after he saved as well as patched up Miki from the menacing Mean Makuto, Miki never stopped following Hideta. The two ironically assist each other; Miki looking up to Hideta for strength and Miki possibly influencing a soft side to creep out? Even when the two are separated, the other person is the first person that pops into the mind. [[Samiki|'Samiki']]: Miki's pet, and Hideta's second subordinate. The so named Samurai Kitten provides both comic relief as well as a great weapon in its razor sharp claws. RAWR! [[Adachi Sayaka|'Adachi Sayaka']]: Although Sayaka is of the Ishida Clan, Hideta and Sayaka do have some sort of tolerable comradeship. They both actually are similar, they both strive for perfection -- but even Sayaka admits that Hideta has more of a colder personality than she. When the two clans are assigned similar objectives, they both seem to work with one another. What started out as a reluctant team later turns into something not unusual. [[Harada Juubei|'Harada Juubei']]: The exact opposite of Hideta. Juubei was born of the Yakuza, while Hideta was not -- Juubei possesses control over the water element, while Hideta holds control over flames -- Juubei's hair is colored silver, Hideta's hair is black -- Juubei is lazy, unlucky and acts humorously from time to time, Hideta's always on top of his game. The list can go on and on, but the two of these Kiryuu clan members do not seem to be in any hurry to get along, much to the chagrin of the Kiryuu Princess, Kiryuu Megumi and the rest of the gang. Although it seems fun and games for the two, the two Yakuza know that one of these days they will settle the score in battle. Tidbits *Although a man of few emotions, Hideta stood half-naked infront of Adachi Sayaka of the Ishida Clan in Episode 10, much to her surprise. *In the same episode, Hideta grasped a new kimono to replace his bloodied one: it was a faded red color, which made it appear to be slightly pink in hue. On the back of the kimono, the kanji for "Badman" was printed. This is an obvious reference to Vegeta of Dragon Ball fame. *Hideta is the 'only '''male that Irie Miki feels totally comfortable around, and Miki happens to be one of the few people Hideta can tolerate. *Hideta is of course known to quarrel with his fellow clansmate Harada Juubei. While there exists an unmentioned deeper meaning for their differences, the two do manage to bicker comically -- Hideta usually claims that Juubei's hairstyle is an ''eyesore, while Juubei usually retorts (or start the problem) by poking fun at Hideta's lack of a vibrant personality. *Hideta rarely uses any honorifics when referring to someone else, even going as far as to call some people by their full name, (i.e. Juubei) which is considered poor mannered. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kiryuu Clan Members Category:Humans